


A Stephanie Story

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short story about Stephanie and all the things she had done and why she was a bad character from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stephanie Story

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this story might confuse you all but later I will post another story so you will see why it explains her character but for now this will be up since it's not a very long story but I hope you all like it anyway. Thanks for reading!

One day Stephanie Webber was at work sitting behind the desk typing on the keyboard. She was starting to get tired of being a secretary. She knew she had two children at home that needed her. She knew she was hardly at home with her son and daughter. She told her children they didn't have to go to school if they didn't want to. She didn't have the time to drive them to school. She was always in town and never giving her children any attention every night when she worked in the day. She knew she never came home from work at night to her children, Mary Lou and Merlin.

She always met up with her ex - husband Jack for dinner at night and the two of them would enjoy their evenings out without Mary Lou and Merlin. She was getting Mary Lou's phone calls every day and complaining to her that they were out of food and Stephanie would promise Mary Lou she would go grocery shopping. She never even made it to the grocery store to go food shopping for Mary Lou, Merlin and herself. She always stayed in town and visit with Jack to eat supper and get updates. She loved being by herself and not around any children would drive her crazy. Before she knew it she got married a third time to a wonderful man who coached in the NFL.

Before she met and married Coach Presley Stephanie went to court with Mary Lou and Merlin and the court took Mary Lou and Merlin away from her for the rest of her life. Mary Lou and Merlin were living in foster homes after Utah had found out Stephanie had done to Mary Lou and Merlin and they said in court that Stephanie was to never see or hear from Mary Lou and Merlin again. Stephanie hated to hear what the court had said about the sentence and was in tears. When she met Coach Presley from the Green Bay Packers and married him they had two boys, Alan and Scott. She had learned how sick Coach Presley was with allergies and asthma.

What she had done on purpose was by leaving Coach Presley's medicines out where Alan and Scott could get hold of them which they did. When they got hold of the medicines Alan and Scott played with the medicines. Stephanie had shown love to all four children. How did Stephanie love her four children? By having given Merlin and Mary Lou the attention and love they wanted which never happened they went away by court and put in foster homes and Alan and Scott played with their father's medicines that did not belong to them. If this did not happen to any of the children, they all still would be with Stephanie and all their love and attention would still be here today.

Since that didn't happen to any of them, Stephanie got life sentence into jail. Now that Stephanie did get away in jail for life sentence, her family even disowned her as a family member: her parents disowned her as a daughter while her younger brothers disowned her as an older triplet sister. Now everyone, you know the rest of the story.


End file.
